


Bound by Blood

by TheEmcee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood Bond, Complete, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk was bound to him forever through the bond of blood they now shared. Whether anyone else liked it or not, Khan didn't care. The others meant nothing to him. They were mere ants to him. Kirk, however, was not. He was Khan's now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I know I've been doing light hearted Khan/Kirk, but I wanted to do something that was serious. Let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~

Bound by Blood

~…~

"You are mine now," Khan said as he nuzzled Jim's neck. The blonde shivered at his touch and Khan felt a spark of arousal and possessiveness surge through him like a fierce tidal wave bent on destruction.

"You belong to me and me alone," Khan told him, nipping his way up Jim's neck. He heard him moan softly and smirked against his skin, skin that was still slightly cold. Jim wouldn't be back to normal for a little while yet. After all, he had woken up a mere five hours before hand and Khan had snuck into his room, a feat that had been pathetically easy.

His trial before Starfleet was two weeks away. Although he was very much a threat that needed to be dealt with, Starfleet had a lot of repairs to make, repairs that took priority over the captive that had coming willingly when he had heard Lieutenant Uhura's words.

When Khan had first seen Jim when the young Captain had taken down his chopper, the super human had clearly seen the proposal he had been offered. How could he forget or ignore it when a man he had only heard about from Marcus and from his own personal research asked to prove his worthiness as a mate? Oh, Khan had been quite curious and intrigued when Jim had challenged him for the right to be his mate, and he hadn't been disappointed. Surely, that had been Jim's intentions all along: to prove himself a fit mate for the super human.

Any doubts Khan had had about the proposal went out the window when Jim pursued him aggressively to Kronos and had fought against the Klingons for him…with him. Although they weren't side by side, it felt as though they fought in tandem; Jim with his rowdy, reckless bar brawl and Khan with his immense strength and speed. And when Jim punched him with such rage and fervor, Khan knew that he would accept the blonde without question. Why let such a passionate being go even if he wasn't one of Khan's own kind? Why let another taint someone who was clearly made for him? Besides, Jim was very attractive and had a nice body, a body that, Khan had envisioned while on the brig, would fit perfectly against his own.

Khan had all but told Jim that he had accepted the Captain as his mate and his mate alone when he agreed to help him out with Marcus. Granted, he had planned – and had succeeded – to kill the Admiral and take over the Vengeance in order to take back his crew. His first priority would always be, forever more, his family. Once he had them back, then he would claim his mate and all would be well. After all, who would dare defy him, a god among men? Aside from his ulterior motives, Khan had hoped that Jim would see his willingness to help as his acceptance of their mating ritual.

But things hadn't worked out that way. Marcus had died, yes, and the Vengeance had fallen into his hands – rightfully so – but he didn't get his family back. No, that damned half Vulcan of Jim's had seen to that. Enraged and furious, Khan plunged the Vengeance into downtown San Francisco and managed to stumble from the wreckage unharmed save for a few cuts and bruises that cleared up within minutes. His race to his shuttle had been exhilarating, especially when he realized that Spock was chasing after him. And what a fun chase that had been. The fight that followed after it, however, was far more entertaining than anything else. Khan had figured, had known, actually, that Spock, through his half human side, would feel anger at the super human for endangering his Captain, his friend, and for threatening the rest of the crew and the Earth. He could feel that anger, that pure, unadulterated rage, every time Spock landed a blow.

That was before Lieutenant Uhura demanded that Spock stop. "Spock, stop! He's the only way we can save Kirk!"

Those words, so simple and yet said with so much emotion, made both of them still. Khan's superior hearing meant that there was no possible way that he had misunderstood what the woman had said, but that did not mean that the words didn't affect him. They did, more so than he would ever care to admit. Hearing that his mate had been injured, fatally from what he gathered, had made a small spark of doubt and…and fear surge through him. Those feelings were ones that he had very seldom experienced before; only when his family was concerned did he feel those things. But when he had heard that Kirk's life was in the balance…

Shoving a still shocked Spock off of him roughly, Khan had stood up and demanded, "What is it that you need to save him?"

Lieutenant Uhura had looked frightened, but determined and unwilling to back down. Khan hadn't had the time to think on how Jim's own crew seemed to care for him much like he cared for his own. All he had been able to think of was what could have happened to his reckless and careless mate and what he would have to do to save him.

"Your blood," was what Uhura had told him. Khan, having nothing else to lose since Spock had murdered his family, latched on to the one thing he had left: Jim.

"Take me to him. Time, I'm assuming, is of the essence," Khan had said.

The three of them somehow managed to beam back onto the Enterprise and Khan was led to the Med Bay. One of the first things he saw when he arrived was Jim's body in a cryo-tub; one of the second things he saw was his family, all alive and well in their own capsules. Relief flooded him, but he had little time to rejoice. Plans on how to get his family back and revive them were set on auto-pilot, figuring themselves out, while Khan had focused his attention on his apparently dead mate.

"Radiation poisoning?" he had asked McCoy, the medical doctor and Jim's best friend.

"Yeah," McCoy had answered him. Without a second though, Khan had rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and offered it to the doctor.

"Take what you need," Khan told him. As McCoy did so, he had asked him a question.

"Why do you want to save Jim so badly? From what we all saw, he was your enemy as much as Marcus was."

"He is nothing like Marcus," was what he had responded with, all the while thinking to himself that there was little he wouldn't do for his family, and Jim was definitely his family.

Having saved the Captain's life, Khan allowed himself to be imprisoned, away from his family and his mate. Although it drove him insane having them all so close and yet so far, he remained where he was. His blood, he was confident, would revive Jim, and it had. And two weeks later, Jim woke up and was now in his arms where he belonged. Where he would always belong.

When they had docked and returned to Earth, Khan had been kept in a cell in HQ, awaiting his trial. Every day, however, he managed to sneak out of his cell to visit Jim. Like clockwork, McCoy, Spock, and many others would visit him and check on him at certain times, all of which were easy to calculate and avoid. And as his guards preferred not to look at him too much, Khan had been able to spend more time with his unconscious mate. He mapped out his body and committed it to memory, reveling in how Jim felt pressed against his body and how his skin felt beneath his finger tips and mouth. Even though Jim had been unconscious, Khan felt as though they had grown closer, much closer, than most people would with another. That was when he determined that it was his blood that bound them together, that made them belong to each other.

With his family was kept far away from him under lock and key, Khan still felt some sort of peace, knowing that at least a small part of his family was still within reach of him. And now, Jim was awake and they could revel in their bond for a little while longer.

"No one else is allowed to touch you as I am,: Khan said, his voice rough and thick as one of his hands caressed Jim's bare thigh under his hospital gown.

His other hand was stroking Jim's neck and running fingers through his hair while his lips kissed and nipped along his jaw and ear. Jim shifted and Khan knew without even reaching out to touch it that his mate was hard and aching, needing his touch and his body more than he could say. Khan was more than half tempted to take his mate, to fuck him and claim him right then and there, but concern for Jim's well-being held him back. His blood may have saved Jim's life and may have given him more strength and speed and heightened senses than what he had before, but he still needed time to recover and recuperate. With Khan's blood flowing through his veins, Jim would recover and heal faster than expected, but he would still need time to do so, especially from radiation poisoning.

"Y…y'know, Bones….Bones told me that your…trial was in two weeks," Jim panted as he shifted on his cot. Khan hummed, nuzzling Jim's ear and hair, his hand traveling from Jim's thigh to his erection, stroking it teasingly. His own pants were tight on him and he couldn't help but to press himself against his mate.

"Doctor McCoy is correct," Khan mumbled against Jim's ear. His hand continued stroking his mate, firmer than before with a little less teasing. He heard Jim's breath hitched, watched as his hips jerked upwards, and smiled knowing that it was he and he alone who was bringing such pleasure to his mate.

"You saved my life…" Jim breathed out, his eyes half lidded and his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. "I could…y'know, I could…speak on your behalf…"

Khan sped up, his hand stroking Jim harshly, his thumb brushing over his weeping head. Within minutes, Jim was coming over his hand, his warm semen coating Khan's larger hand and his hospital gown. Smirking, he bit down on Jim's ear and withdrew his hand. Making a show of it, Khan licked his hand cleaned before he wiped it on the sheets.

"It would not do any good, Jim" Khan told him, and it was true. His crimes, from the normal humans' point of view, had been unforgiveable. He was a terrorist to them and a savage monster that needed to be killed. Even if Jim spoke on his behalf, nothing good would come of it except a psychological exam for the Captain and perhaps even a forced leave of absence.

"You don't know that," Jim protested, trying to sound strong and brave although he was still very weak and exhausted. "Khan, you saved my life. Sure, what you did was…unforgiveable. But…saving me has to count for…for something." Khan couldn't help but to smile a small smile as he nuzzled Jim's blonde hair.

"Oh, but I do know that. And although I did save your life, the number of other lives I have ended will outweigh my noble effort. I will be put to sleep again, Jim, and placed with my crew wherever they may be."

Silence fell upon them and Khan knew without even looking at him that Jim was trying hard to process all of the emotions he was feeling. Surely, he felt connected to Khan in a way that he couldn't accurately describe. Had he not, he would have summoned guards the minute Khan stepped into his room. But he hadn't. And while he didn't have the strength to, Jim had attempted to escape him or push him away or protest. His mate was, indeed, his and Jim knew that. He had known it ever since he had first proposed their mating.

"But I will find a way out," Khan promised, and he would. He had to get his family safe, after all, and away from Starfleet. All he had to do was wait for someone to make a mistake, and there would be someone who would make a mistake somewhere along the line. Of that he was sure.

"And when you escape? Then what?" Jim asked, sounding on the verge of falling asleep. Khan moved out from under the sheets and stood over Jim. He would make sure that his face was the last thing Jim would see before he fell asleep. Staring down into his mate's blue eyes, Khan leaned down and kissed him, putting as much of his possessiveness and passion and promise as he could muster. Surely, it was quite overwhelming for Jim, but he kissed back nonetheless.

"Then," Khan said as he reluctantly pulled away from his mate's lips, "I will retrieve my family and ensure that they were safe and protected before I come for you." That, he told himself, was a promise.

Jim didn't say anything. All he did was smile a very small, very tired smile before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Khan watched him as he slept for a few minutes before he straightened himself up and made his way back to his cell. He would do what he told Jim would do: he would escape, he would save his family and make sure they were fine, and then he would claim his mate. While he knew that Jim could easily tell someone about Khan's plan, such as McCoy or Spock, he was confident that he wouldn't. His mate, after all, had a conscience and he would hold Khan saving his life in high regard. And, being as stubborn as he is, will probably request a lesser sentence for Khan regardless of how futile his attempts will be.

Yes, Khan had been right to accept Jim's mating proposal and the thought of claiming him in the future was enough to keep him in his cell until his trial. He would need tact and finesse to escape, after all, and the sooner his sentence was carried out, the better. For where there was a will, there was a way, and with Khan's superior thinking, he had already figured out a way.


End file.
